Lo único que no puedes robar
by Aiida
Summary: Miroku es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, entre sus riquezas se encuentra la perla de Shikon, un valioso botín para los ladrones de guante blanco, como Sango y su banda. ¿Hasta que punto tendrá que llegar la castaña para alcanzar su objetivo? ¿Será Miroku capaz de robarle el corazón a la ladrona?
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, son de la fantástica mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

La gente se acumulaba en la calle como si el mismo apocalipsis hubiera llegado. Una serie de inacabables y altos guardaespaldas formaban una línea perfecta por donde se deslizaban algunas limusinas. El verdadero espectáculo se daba en el interior del casino que presidía la avenida, un luminoso edificio atestado con luces de neón. Una mujer de cabello castaño avanzó entre la multitud, a ritmo constante. Su atlético cuerpo estaba cubierto por pocas telas, de color rosado, que se entrelazaban para formar un atrevido vestido.

Para ser sincera, Sango no se sentía nada cómoda en ese atuendo. Sin embargo, la misión lo requería y no había nada que la avergonzara en su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo las horas inacabables de entrenamiento no solo le había brindado una gran fuerza, sino también una envidiable figura. El único detalle que adornaba su larga melena era un lazo hecho con la misma tela del vestido, formando una coleta baja. La noche iba a hacérsele eterna.

Al fin, la multitud le dejó pasar hasta tocar uno de los guardaespaldas. Debía encontrar a su hombre. De mientras, un poco antes de lo esperado, llegó una elegante limusina. Las chicas empezaron a gritar e incluso algunas fingieron un desmayo. «Patéticas» pensó Sango. Sabía muy bien quién saldría del interior de la limusina. Uno de los trabajadores trajeados abrió la puerta del vehículo y un joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules salió, luciendo una radiante sonrisa.

Miroku Shinsetsu, en la lista de los hombres más ricos del mundo desde hacía dos años, tras la muerte de su padre, un millonario más que renombrado. Actual propietario del casino y de otras decenas de empresas. Sango había memorizado incluso la talla de pantalón del sujeto. Por otro lado, documentación sobre el objetivo había sido la parte fácil. Al señor Shinsetsu le encantaba ir de plató en plató haciendo entrevistas cada vez más atrevidas. El público siempre esperaba impaciente a que ligara con la entrevistadora.

Sango no entendía qué le veían al tipo. No se podía negar que fuera bastante atractivo además de rico pero… Se le notaba a la legua que no era hombre de una mujer, así que no valía la pena ni intentarlo. No eran pocas las estrellas de cine que se habían propuesto hacerlo únicamente suyo. Su nombre aparecía en todas las revistas del corazón de manera semanal.

La castaña vio a su objetivo avanzar por la alfombra roja, acercándose a varias admiradoras, que estallaban en chillidos. Algunos metros por detrás, su hombre de confianza, un tipo algo raro llamado Inuyasha, le seguía con cara de pocos amigos. Cruzaba los brazos por encima de su traje rojo, en contraste al oscuro que vestía el otro chico. Al contrario que al millonario, a él no parecía divertirle en absoluto toda la atención y los fans. El chico parecía listo, debía quitarlo de en medio en cuanto antes.

Justo al pensar en eso, la atenta mirada de Kagome se encontró con la suya. La muchacha llevaba un vestido blanco que hacía evocar imágenes sobre aquella famosa actriz, Marilyn Monroe. Sus cabellos, hebras de carbón estaban recogidos con la ayuda de varios brillantes. Era una buena manera de ocultar los discretos intercomunicadores que las unían.

En cuanto sus objetivos traspasaron las puertas del casino, la multitud se calmó un poco. Era el momento perfecto para encontrar a sus contactos. Sango siguió avanzando hasta ver la familiar figura del jefe de seguridad, Kouga. La castaña le hizo una seña y él la correspondió con otro gesto. La siguió hasta una de las calles laterales, apartadas del gentío. Kagome la esperaba allí, algo sonrojada mientras asentía a algún comentario del chico.

—Bien, os dejo pasar ahora pero que conste que solo lo hago por mi Kagome —dijo mientras abría una puerta escondida tras una columna, sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Sango.

—Mientras lo hagas con discreción puedes hacerlo hasta por Kaede —contestó Sango. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven. Finalmente, entraron a lo que parecía ser una salita de mantenimiento. Los fluorescentes parpadeaban un poco y aún se oía a la muchedumbre de fuera, de manera amortiguada.

—Espero que este reconocimiento me valga la cita con Kouga… —murmuró Kagome mientras comprobaba su intercomunicador.

—Oh vamos, creo que podrás superarlo —bromeó un poco Sango.

—Como no eres tú quien debe ir con él…

Sango intentó no sonrojarse. Sabía con seguridad que ningún hombre querría ir con ella y tener una cita. Quienes la conocían sabían muy bien sobre su carácter. La paciencia no era su mayor virtud, tampoco la delicadeza o el gusto por las conversaciones banales. Ella prefería la acción. Si no fuera por el carácter del sujeto en cuestión, sabría que la misión de esa noche estaba destinada al fracaso. Para asegurarse de no sufrir contratiempos, los encantos de Kagome atacarían a Inuyasha sin compasión. Ella sí sabía cómo ganarse a los hombres.

La castaña reprimió un suspiro. A veces habría deseado ser un poco más como Kagome. Más amable, más encantadora. Meneó la cabeza para sacudirse esa idea. Alguna de las dos necesitaba tener la mente fría y esa no era la especialidad de la pelinegra.

Ambas salieron de la pequeña habitación por la otra puerta, que daba al vestíbulo principal del casino. Había tanta gente allí que nadie se habría fijado en esas dos jovencitas. Sango había estudiado a consciencia los planos del casino que otro buen amigo les había hecho llegar la semana anterior, cuando al fin el lugar del evento se había concretado.

Al centro del edificio se encontraban las salas de juego. Por debajo de ellas, las cocinas, directamente conectadas a los comedores del casino, el ala oeste del edificio. El ala este cumplía con la función de hotel, o al menos esa era la función de la mayoría de sus plantas. El ático estaba completamente ocupado por el propietario del casino, Miroku Shinsetsu. Los sótanos, según sospechaban, eran cámaras rellenas de cajas fuertes. Aunque aún debían comprobar ese detalle, porque no aparecía en los planos, era uno de los chivatazos más valiosos que habían llegado hasta las ancianas orejas de Kaede, su jefa.

Sango, pero, tenía una fuerte corazonada sobre el botín que pretendían robar. Su instinto le decía, o más bien le gritaba, que la Perla de Shikon estaba en las estancias del millonario pervertido.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi

Eran muchos los curiosos que andaban por el vestíbulo atiborrado de guardias y agentes encubiertos. Sango reconoció varios de ellos entre la multitud, de traje o incluso camuflados entre el servicio. Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Sentía el estómago algo revuelto y las piernas temblorosas. Algo bastante habitual, se dijo, al fin y al cabo estaban entrando en la boca del lobo. Kagome, pero, no parecía demasiado preocupada. Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, exhibiendo una encantadora sonrisa.

Esa noche el salón de juegos no estaba abierto al público. Sango extrajo de su pequeño bolso un par de invitaciones, conseguidas de manera no muy honrada días atrás. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar rozar la pequeña arma que también escondía en el bolso. Su tacto, frío y duro, le dio algo de tranquilidad.

Subieron las escaleras y traspasaron las puertas de cristal después de que un guardia comprobara sus acreditaciones. Kagome parecía emocionada como una adolescente que entraba por primera vez en un bar de mayores. En realidad, tampoco distaban tanto de ello, eran increíblemente jóvenes.

A lo lejos, pudo ver la plateada melena de Inuyasha, la mano derecha de Miroku. Con lentitud, se fueron acercando a su objetivo, contagiándose un poco del ambiente festivo pero ajetreado del casino. Las mesas de juego estaban llenas de peces gordos y otros policías infiltrados. Las camareras, que vestían ropa muy atrevida, iban arriba y abajo con bandejas llenas de copas y cócteles de colores extraños. Era verdaderamente como entrar en otro mundo.

Las muchachas se acercaron a su objetivo sin mucho problema. Miroku e Inuyasha estaban sentados en un taburete alto, tomando copas junto con otro hombre. Sango tuvo que mirarlo fijamente para que un nombre aflorara entre sus labios. Naraku. Era el contable del millonario. Se decía que en realidad era él el encargado de manejar todos los negocios de la familia Shinsetsu. También se decía que no era trigo limpio.

No tenían manera de entretenerle, así que tendrían que esperar a que se retirara por sí mismo. Según las fotografías de reconocimiento que habían hecho otros miembros de su banda, Naraku nunca se presentaba a las fiestas. Por lo visto, prefería retirarse a una mansión de las afueras. Kagome le hizo un gesto a Sango para sentarse en una mesa cercana, no podían quedarse allí de pie sin hacer nada.

—Son guapos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sango, haciendo esfuerzos para hablar tan bajo como le fuera posible. Kagome había destrozado su concentración con solo tres palabras.

—Que no están nada mal… Kaede tuvo buen ojo al asignarme a Inuyasha… ¿Todo ese pelo será suyo? Es muy… exótico.

—Kagome. —Intentó llamarle la atención a su compañera— Entiendo el asombro pero… ¿Recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?

—Sango… —suspiró ella— No está prohibido divertirnos un poco cuando salimos de misión. Y más en un sitio como este…

Sango se rindió. Kagome nunca entendería que el deber estaba a menudo reñido con la diversión. Y tampoco que a ella no le divertía en absoluto estar rodeada de federales, guardaespaldas y atrapada en un vestido como ese.

—¿Querrán algo las señoritas? —preguntó una voz seductora.

Sango se giró lentamente, intentando camuflar el sobresalto que le había provocado. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con dos orbes violetas que le propinaron un guiño que acompañaba a una media sonrisa con muchas intenciones.

—No sean tímidas… La primera corre a cuenta de la casa —prosiguió el desconocido.

—Mira que eres pesado —le riñó una voz más brusca. Inuyasha se encontraba justo al lado de Miroku, con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Solo quiero divertirme un poco… Ya hemos acabado con los negocios por hoy —le respondió el primero.

—Entonces, ha venido a la mesa indicada —dijo Kagome, la primera en reaccionar. Sango sintió como las mejillas se le sonrojaban. No estaba preparada.

Los dos hombres se sentaron y tras una ojeada a la carta de cócteles pidieron copas con nombres extremadamente largos. Miroku le dio órdenes a una de las camareras y cuando se fue, el ojiazul persiguió su trasero con la mirada. Tras un suspiro que sonó a algo como a «amo este sitio», volvió a centrar su mirada en la morena que tenía al lado.

Estaba seguro de que su vestido revelaba mucho más de lo que ella quería. Tenía los pechos generosos y una cintura fina, propia de una mujer activa. Tenía ganas de hacerla levantar para admirar de verdad aquella obra de arte que colmaba sus piernas. Sin embargo, por el sonrojo que decoraba sus finas mejillas, supo que debía ser delicado para conseguir a aquel ángel.

—Espero que mi casino les agrade… —dijo él, intentando romper el hielo.

—Es un sitio maravilloso, como de otro mundo —se atrevió a decir Sango. La voz le había temblado un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor.

—Su belleza sí parece de otro mundo —le susurró él, acercando el rostro al de la morena.

—Yo… —fue lo único que Sango pudo musitar. ¡¿Qué representa que había de contestar a esa afirmación tan atrevida y repentina?! Sentía como las mejillas le ardían como nunca. Miroku rio un poco, desenfadado.

—No pretendía asustarla, y dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Sango… Me llamo Sango —le dijo ella. Se sentía tan profundamente estúpida en esa conversación.

—Es un nombre precioso. Supongo que ya sabrá que soy Miroku Shinsetsu.

—La verdad es que es usted bastante conocido —afirmó ella, con una risa algo tonta.

En ese momento se sentía como las chicas que gritaban en la entrada, e incluso podía comprenderlas por completo. La presencia de aquel hombre, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz… quitaban el aliento a cualquiera. Echó una ojeada a Kagome e Inuyasha, que también hablaban en susurros. El chico parecía bastante sonrojado y ella se había acercado a él con el paso de la conversación. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hiciera parecer tan sencillo?

—Me gustaría no serlo tanto… —suspiró Miroku. De repente, parecía un poco abatido.

—¿De veras? Parece que disfruta bastante de todo esto… —le respondió ella.

—Me gusta este ambiente pero… También me gustaría poder pasear solo por una avenida atestada de gente sin que nadie se girase a mirarme. O poder comer un helado en un parque tranquilo sin fotografías ni exclusivas, ya sabe.

Sango lo observó detenidamente. ¿Era eso un truco de playboy? ¿Pretendía darle un poco de lástima, hacerle entender que él no había elegido nada de eso? Miroku le devolvió la mirada. Era tan bella… ¿Qué hacía él entonces hablándole de penas? ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña confianza, esa libertad para abandonar durante unos instantes su faceta encantadora y contarle la verdad?

Los cócteles llegaron justo en ese momento. Por un momento, todos callaron para enfrentarse a las coloridas bebidas que tenían en frente. Sango observó el rosado tono burbujeante de su copa. Necesitaba que el objetivo estuviera algo más contento para pasar a la acción así que podía relajarse un poco hasta entonces, se dijo. Finamente, con los dedos, cazó un trozo de una de las fresas que flotaba en su copa.

Con lentitud, se la pasó por los labios. El sabor era tan dulce. La mordió tímidamente, perdida en sus intentos para relajarse y pensando en alguna conversación que fuera bastante ligera para compartir con el millonario sin descubrir su posición. El dulce sabor de la fruta la hizo estremecer y entrecerrar un poco los ojos. Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró de nuevo con los ojos cristalinos de Miroku.

La miraba con los labios entreabiertos, algo sonrojado. Sango entendió entonces lo que había provocado sin quererlo. Miroku lanzó un suspiro y bebió un sorbo de su copa, sin apartar su mirada de la morena. Cuando dejó el cóctel de nuevo en la mesa su habitual sonrisa encantadora había vuelto y parecía algo más tranquilo.

Aprovechando que Kagome estaba apurando su copa, el pelinegro le susurró algo a su amigo, que se levantó refunfuñando y cogió del brazo a Kagome. Por la dorada mirada de Inuyasha, si la chica no le hubiera seguido sonriente, se la habría llevado a rastras.

—A Inuyasha le cuesta un poco tener iniciativa —apuntó Miroku, como si él no hubiera tenido nada que ver en esa repentina desaparición.

—A Kagome no le cuesta nada en absoluto.

Miroku rio ante su afirmación y se acercó un poco más. Sango volvía a estar nerviosa como nunca. Prefería mil veces un tiroteo con huida de emergencia incluida que no esa tensión tan extraña. Apuró su copa, esperando que eso le diera fuerzas.

—Creo que estás muy nerviosa… —susurró el chico, casi en su oído— Los jardines del hotel son una maravilla por la noche, podríamos estirar un poco las piernas…

Ella asintió. Antes de poder darse cuenta, estaban atravesando una sencilla puerta de cristal. Los jardines tenían un toque zen hermoso y el aire de la noche era fresco. Cerró un poco los ojos cuando la brisa le acarició el pelo. En silencio, empezaron a avanzar por los pequeños caminos que conducían hasta un hermoso puente de madera, sobre un pequeño estanque. Miroku se apoyó en la barandilla y la miro de manera irresistible.

—Normalmente, —dijo— mis noches son algo más movidas. Pero hoy… No lo sé, puede que sea fácil conversar contigo —Sango sonrió. Prefería sufrir un poco conversando que dejar que el ojiazul se propasase— Y dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Trabajo en una floristería del centro, aunque comparado con su imperio no es nada emocionante, la verdad —respondió Sango, nada lejos de la realidad. Kaede tenía cierto talento con las plantas y la banda agradecía una tapadera tan discreta.

—Debe ser muy interesante, a mí siempre me han gustado las flores —dijo él, y por su tono, no solo estaba hablando de plantas. Sango entreabrió los labios, buscando qué decir. Mientras su mente iba a toda velocidad, el joven se acercó a ella. Estaba a punto de ponerla contra la barandilla del viejo puente. De repente, sintió su mano. En su trasero.

Sango no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que el sonido de la bofetada que acababa de propinar la despertó. Acababa de abofetear al objetivo. El chico le devolvía una mirada sorprendida. Ella dio un paso atrás, sin saber que debía decir. Rozó con la espalda la barandilla y esta cedió con un crujido más fuerte que el golpe que acababa de propinar la morena.

—¡Sango! —gritó él, saliendo del ensimismamiento.

Sango ya estaba empapada hasta arriba. El estanque no era demasiado profundo, por fortuna, porque aquel vestido la habría arrastrado hasta el mismo fondo. La muchacha dio una brazada para romper la superficie y encontrarse con la mano de Miroku, que la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Lo siento, yo… —le dijo ella, acelerada.

—Les dije que arreglaran ese puente, la madera es muy delicada con tanta humedad —dijo él. Mientras lo decía, pero, sus ojos descendieron, abandonando el rostro de Sango para acariciar con la mirada sus pechos. El vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sango se deshizo de la mano de Miroku para cubrirse con los brazos.

Mientras él intentaba recobrar el sentido común, oyó, horrorizada, como su intercomunicador emitía un pitido insistente. El agua debía de haber penetrado el circuito hasta destrozarlo. Se acababa de quedar sola ante la mirada del chico, que ahora parecía más bien un depredador.


	3. Capítulo 2

El silencio en el ascensor se le hacía insoportable. Tan solo el goteo del agua que aún se deslizaba por su vestido rompía aquel ambiente. Dios mío, tan solo llevaban dos pisos. De repente, oyó un ruidito extraño que emergía de Miroku. ¿Se estaba riendo?

—Lo siento, —se disculpó— es una situación algo… Única.

Sango bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. No podía sentirse más ridícula. Miroku aún lucía una mejilla algo rojiza por la bofetada que le había propinado no hacia tanto y ella estaba completamente empapada. Cuando al fin había emergido del lago y comprobado que su intercomunicador había muerto, Miroku había reaccionado como el caballero que decía ser.

Se había quitado la americana con un solo gesto elegante y se la había puesto en los hombros, mirándola a los ojos esa vez. Con una voz grave y amable, le había dicho que estuviera tranquila, subirían a su apartamento para evitar que una flor tan bella enfermara. Sango había sentido arder sus mejillas, si seguía diciéndole cosas como esa, sería capaz de secar el vestido con tan solo el calor que emitía su cuerpo.

Y allí estaban, en ese estrecho ascensor con vistas al jardín, de camino a la residencia de Miroku Shinsetsu. Sango sabía que ese siempre había sido su objetivo pero… No pretendía llegar allí tan incómoda.

Miroku no podía evitar reseguir aquella atrayente figura una vez y otra. Era como si el mismo destino le dijera, una vez y otra, que debía disfrutar aquella mujer, que era para él. En realidad, eso era lo que siempre interpretaba del destino, fuera cual fuera la situación. Sin embargo ella era… Tan hipnotizante. Podía ver que ni siquiera se había esforzado en coquetear o hacer los comentarios que le hacían todas las chicas sobre lo interesante que resultaba un hombre como él.

Pero le tenía loco.

Como deseaba sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo. Debía de tener la piel tan suave… Y las piernas, largas y firmes. Miroku se obligó a respirar hondo, estaba adelantándose a los acontecimientos y pronto le sería difícil ocultar sus deseos.

El timbre del ascensor lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Las puertas se abrieron con lentitud y un pasadizo largo se iluminó a su paso. A Sango le avergonzaba estar mojando aquel suelo, tan limpio y pulcro, de suave color beis. Una puerta doble de roble les esperaba al final de pasadizo. Miroku apoyó la mano en una pantalla medio oculta en la pared, justo al lado de una planta fina.

«Mierda» pensó Sango. Había conseguido conservar la calma y ahora su mirada crítica estaba en su modo más profesional. Les costaría entrar. El edificio era demasiado alto para escalarlo por fuera sin llamar la atención. Las puertas solo se abrían ante las huellas adecuadas y el camino hasta el ascensor también había sido costoso, sin mencionar la contraseña que necesitaba el ascensor para alcanzar la última planta.

Era una verdadera fortaleza.

Sin embargo, no podía obviar que había conseguido llegar en una sola noche. Puede que el propio Miroku fuera la clave maestra para penetrar todas esas medidas de seguridad. No podía fallar. No más.

—Muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo… —le dijo, sonrojándose.

—Tengo cierta debilidad por las damiselas en peligro… Incluso cuando tienen tanto carácter —explicó él, mientras se frotaba la mejilla aún dolorida.

—Lo siento pero… tú…

—Soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas. No debería haberme propasado así contigo. —Dijo él de repente. Acababan de entrar a un salón enorme de doble techo. Sango lo miró, parecía tan sincero…— Lo mejor será que tomes una ducha bien caliente y te cambies, pediré a alguien que vaya a por algo de ropa.

Miroku la acompañó hasta su habitación, atravesando el salón hasta unas escaleras de caracol transparentes. La habitación era sencilla pero elegante. Una enorme cama de matrimonio, perfectamente hecha, se posaba en el centro de la habitación. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por varios armarios blancos, seguramente llenos de ropa. La pared contrario, sin embargo, era una enorme cristalera que daba a una terraza, iluminada cálidamente con unos pocos farolillos del color del sol.

Una puerta también blanca daba al baño privado de Miroku, una sala acogedora con también pocos elementos. Parecía que al millonario no le gustaba la decoración recargada, todo un alivio puesto que ella también la detestaba.

—Bien, siéntete como en casa —le dijo, haciendo un ademán más propio de las películas antiguas que de los jóvenes actuales— si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo debes pronunciar mi nombre.

Con esa afirmación, Miroku desapareció por la puerta. Sango suspiró aliviada, al fin un poco de intimidad. Abrió el bolso que había sostenido rígidamente todo el rato y se arrancó el intercomunicador estropeado, que tan solo podría hacer que la descubrieran. Lo metió allí y volvió a rozar el arma. Qué imprevisible había sido todo. Tan solo podía rezar para que Kagome no fuera descubierta ni intentara buscarla.

Dejó caer la americana, que se había humedecido por su culpa, y colgó toda su ropa al lado de las toallas limpias. El toallero emitía un calor agradable, pues se sentía calada hasta los huesos. Sentir el agua caliente invadiendo su piel fue todo un alivio. Pensaba que nunca más podría sentir la calidez en su cuerpo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Miroku se había quedado de pie. Podía oír como el agua caía y sin mucho esfuerzo imaginaba el suave cuerpo de la morena. Aquellos largos cabellos acariciándole la espalda… El agua escurriéndose entre sus curvas. Se estaba poniendo algo enfermo, se dijo. Deseaba abrir la puerta y tomarla contra la pared del baño, de manera salvaje. Quería oírla gemir.

El joven intentó calmarse. No quería provocar una situación incómoda. Debería esperarse y hacer que ella se sintiera bien. Nunca se perdonaría fallar con una chica como aquella, aunque aún no entendía muy bien qué la hacía tan diferente.

Cuando Sango acabó, se secó a consciencia. Nadie le había traído aún nada de ropa y no quería encerrarse allí por mucho tiempo. Se enrolló la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y con tan solo eso como vestido entreabrió la puerta que daba a la habitación. Estaba desierta.

Miroku debía de haber bajado al salón. Se escabulló y observó la estancia. Había memorizado también el plano de la residencia del señor Shinsetsu, pero era muy distinto estar en ella, palpar los muebles y apreciar el color de las paredes. Era un sitio agradable y… olía tanto a él. Sango meneó la cabeza. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Atenta por si oía algún otro ruido, abrió uno de los armarios. No había ni un solo albornoz ni nada con lo que cubrirse, tan solo una ristra infinita de camisas. Aunque al principio tuvo sus dudas, cogió una. El millonario tenía una espalda ancha y atractiva así que la camisa era casi tan larga como su vestido anterior, y no debía sufrir por el atrevido escote que había lucido hasta entonces.

Se ató el pelo en una cola alta e intentó acabar con el maquillaje que había sufrido daños a causa del agua. Debía bajar al salón y seguirle un poco el juego. Kouga les había contado una semana atrás que el señor Shinsetsu iba a dar una fiesta por su cumpleaños la semana próxima. Sango necesitaba una invitación. Por eso habían acudido ese día. No podía imaginar un ambiente mejor para un robo casi invisible. La casa estaría llena de gente, de distracciones, de ruido. Todo el mundo tendría otro sitio al que mirar mientras ellas se hacían con la perla de Shikon.

Recordándose a sí misma los objetivos de todo aquel plan, reunió suficiente valor como para abrir la puerta del dormitorio y descender las escaleras de caracol. Miroku estaba sentado de uno de los sofás, observando la pared de cristal del comedor, una preciosa vista de la ciudad. Estaba de espaldas a ella, distraído, y los pies descalzos de Sango se asemejaban sin remedio a los de un gato sigiloso.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad —dijo ella, para anunciar su llegada.

Él la miró y su expresión cambió por completo. Ojalá las mujeres siempre vistieran sus camisas. Abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada. Sentía el rubor en sus mejillas, una sensación lejana que creía completamente olvidada.

—Yo… No es… Nada porque… —Miroku se insultó a sí mismo un par de veces. Había estado con chicas mucho más atrevidas pero aquella… Podía con él.


	4. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Por si aún alguien lo duda, los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

Al principio, la conversación había sido trabada e incómoda. A Miroku le costaba concentrarse con Sango vistiendo solo y exclusivamente su camisa, sentada en el sofá junto a él. Sin embargo, tras un par de copas más de su mini bar, la cosa había fluido sin problemas. Ella se reía mientras él relataba el ridículo que había hecho hacia cosa de un mes con el embajador de un país exótico.

Le había contado ya como había empezado ese afán por los negocios, cómo de orgulloso estaba del éxito de los hoteles y casinos, las obras benéficas que había podido realizar. También lo duro que había sido superar la muerte de su padre. Y mil anécdotas más. Pero no tenía suficiente. Quería que ella lo supiera todo, quería contarle que hacía por la mañana, como los rayos de sol se reflejaban en su habitación y acariciaban el jardín. No. Quería que ella lo viera con sus propios ojos. Quería mostrarle las mil estrellas que asomaban por su balcón en la mansión de las afueras. Quería que sintiera el agua fresca del lago que rodeaba aquel sitio secreto en el bosque que solo él conocía.

Esa chica le gustaba demasiado.

Sango asentía y preguntaba por los detalles, aquí y allí. Reía sinceramente y en ese momento era cuando Miroku la encontraba más bella. Se sentía tan cómoda. Era como charlar con un viejo amigo, como reencontrarse con un alma conocida y averiguar qué había sido de su vida. La instaba a hablar, a contarle más sobre ella. Sango había medido bien sus palabras, el muchacho parecía listo y no podía cometer un solo desliz. Cuando le explicaba cosas sobre ellas, ni la mitad de emocionantes que las de él, Miroku asentía y la escuchaba con atención. Parecía que bebiera de sus palabras. Reía en el momento justo, sabía hacer los comentarios adecuados. Era perfecto.

Mientras él servía otra copa, Sango intentó acordarse de que él era un objetivo. No podía empezar a pensar en él como una persona… pero… A lo mejor Kagome tenía razón. No había nada de malo en divertirse un poco. Al fin y al cabo, Miroku nunca sabría quien se había hecho con la perla de Shikon en cuanto sucediera. Y seguro que estaba acostumbrado a que miles de chicas pasaran por aquel salón y se sentaran en aquel sofá, a compartir unas cuantas copas antes de llegar al dormitorio. Inexplicablemente, eso la entristeció un poco.

—Escucha, la semana que viene celebro una fiesta —le explicó Miroku, dejando las copas en la mesita de enfrente del sofá.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué celebras? —preguntó ella, nerviosa. Ese era un momento delicado. Si conseguía la invitación, la misión estaría cumplida. Le costaba simular que no sabía nada de todo eso.

—Mi cumpleaños, —respondió él, no muy animado— he estado pensando si de verdad debería celebrar nada porque los negocios me están ahogando un poco últimamente pero…

¡No! Esa fiesta debía celebrarse. Era una oportunidad de oro que no podía perder.

—Puede que justamente necesites una fiesta —apuntó Sango, intentando sonar casual.

—Puede que sí… En todo caso, me gustaría que…

Sango estaba a punto de saltar del sofá para gritar un sí y aceptar la invitación cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió de manera brusca. Miroku dejó la frase flotando en el aire para girar la cabeza y ver quien osaba entrar en plan comando. Era Inuyasha.

La sangre de Sango se congeló. ¿Kagome había fallado? Buscó su bolso con la mirada, estaba al otro extremo del sofá. Necesitaría su pistola para asegurar una huida y de todos modos… No podía dejarlo allí para que descubrieran quién era. Los nervios le estaban entumeciendo el estómago y el tiempo que se tomó Inuyasha para salvar la distancia entre la puerta y el sofá se le antojó eterno.

—¿Aún despierto? —preguntó, malhumorado. Por lo visto, su brusquedad no se debía a un enfado, sino a su propio carácter— ¿Tú eres consciente de que en cinco horas y media tenemos una reunión?

—¿¡Pero qué hora es!? —preguntó Miroku, alarmado. Miró el reloj y alzó las cejas. Luego miró de nuevo a Sango— Creo que… deberíamos dejarlo por hoy, yo…

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. El deber antes que el placer— le dijo ella. Por dentro, maldecía al puñetero amigo de Miroku. No conseguiría la invitación…

—Te llevare a casa. No puedo dejar que vayas así, sola. No me perdonaría que algo te sucediera —le explicó, mientras se levantaba— no te preocupes por el vestido, te lo haré llegar.

Sango asintió mientras se calzaba los zapatos de tacón alto. Miroku encontró las llaves de un deportivo mientras Inuyasha esparcía su chaqueta y los zapatos por la sala, murmurando algo sobre «ser la niñera mal pagada de cierto millonario». Cuando quiso darse cuenta, aferraba de nuevo su bolso en el ascensor, junto a Miroku. Repasaba mentalmente si había olvidado algo, alguna pista que pudiera delatar sus intenciones.

El ascensor les llevó hasta un garaje bien iluminado. Los coches que descansaban en sus plazas estaban impecables. Era como asistir a una exposición de vehículos de lujo. Entraron en silencio en un deportivo oscuro, Sango no era demasiado buena reconociendo marcas pero le parecía un coche bastante lujoso. Miroku hizo rugir el motor y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa antes de salir del aparcamiento.

—El tiempo vuela cuando estás en buena compañía, ¿verdad? —le dijo él.

—Y que lo digas… No pensaba que lleváramos tanto tiempo allí… —la cabeza de Sango volvía a ir a mil por hora, intentando encontrar la manera de volver al tema de la fiesta.

—Espero que podamos repetirlo… algún día —propuso él. Se sentía ridículo, como un quinceañero en el baile del instituto.

Tras varias indicaciones, llegaron a una pequeña casa de las afueras, con un sencillo jardín y un porche de madera. Kirara la esperaba en la barandilla del porche, tan solo visible por sus brillantes ojos. Cuando el coche se detuvo en frente de la casa que Kagome y ella compartían, Sango ya se había dado por vencida en cuanto a la fiesta. Kirara cruzó el jardín como un rayo, esperando a su ama.

—Vaya, parece que a alguien no le gusta que te saltes el toque de queda —dijo Miroku. Sango rio despreocupada. La tensión entre ambos se había esfumado.

Miroku le abrió la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de la gata. Sango le dio las gracias sonrojada, siendo consciente de nuevo de cómo iba vestida. Kirara se coló entre las piernas del millonario, maullando.

—Vaya, qué cariñosa —comentó él. Sango no podía hacer más que mirarla sorprendida. Kirara no era muy simpática con los desconocidos.

Ambos anduvieron hasta la puerta de casa sin decir nada más. Sango empezó a entender lo que él estaba esperando. La velada había resultado agradable, pero Sango nunca había pensado en eso como una cita… Ya habían llegado a la puerta. El mundo a su alrededor parecía ir a toda velocidad cuando Miroku estaba cerca.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y la luz de la luna marcaba sus rasgos de manera delicada. Miroku tenía la firme creencia de que no podría olvidar aquellos ojos tan brillantes, aquel encantador tono rosado en las mejillas, aquellos labios carnosos que tanto deseaba. Sin embargo, parecía un poco inquieta, forzada. No era así como él hacía las cosas.

—Sango, yo… Por ti, puedo esperar —le dijo. A él mismo le sorprendieron esas palabras. Su cuerpo le gritaba que no, que no podía esperar. Que esa noche ya había sido muchísimo. Que se merecían algo después de todo el trayecto en coche, viendo aquellos apetecibles muslos asomar por la camisa y resistirse a tocarlos a cambio de no ganarse otra bofetada. Por primera vez en muchos años, Miroku ignoró su cuerpo— Buenas noches. O lo que queda de ella.

—Buenas noches, Miroku —le dijo ella, de manera dulce. Lo observó volver al coche e irse. No habían pasado diez segundos cuando empezó a arrepentirse enormemente de no haberlo besado hasta ver el amanecer.

No tengo aún pensado cada cuando voy a actualizar porque esto lo he escrito todo hoy que tenía tiempo... ¡Igualmente, recibir algunos comentarios ayudaría mucho a que mi inspiración se motivase! ^^


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Pues resulta que ningún personaje de Inuyasha es mío y tal, son de Rumiko Takahashi, una deidad del manga.

Sango no supo si la había despertado la cálida luz del sol o la jaqueca que amenazaba con destruirle el cráneo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y enredado, esparcido por la almohada que se encontraba, inexplicablemente, en diagonal en medio de la cama. Las sábanas se habían convertido en una enredadera alrededor de sus piernas desnudas y sentía la boca seca. Las copas las carga el diablo, se dijo.

Necesitaba una ducha. Sango se puso en pie, sintiendo el dolor que le habían ocasionado esos malditos tacones la noche anterior. Seguía vistiendo la camisa de Miroku. Sintió como sus mejillas aún tuvieron la decencia de enrojecer ante el recuerdo de cómo había llegado esa prenda a ser suya. Olía a él. No sabía definir con palabras pero… Era un olor tan masculino, tan fresco. Se obligó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y la dobló para dejarla en una esquina de la cama. La lavaría cuando Kagome no estuviera por allí.

Tras una buena ducha en el baño del piso de arriba, Sango se dispuso a desayunar. Cuando bajo las escaleras, la recibió la atenta mirada de Kagome, sentada en una de las butacas del comedor. Parecía una madre esperando al pendón de su hija. Puede que Sango se sintiera como tal.

—¿En serio, Sango? ¿Hasta las cuatro menos cuarto? —le preguntó ella sin rodeos. No parecía furiosa, pero sí molesta. A lo mejor su parte del plan no había salido como esperaba…

—Yo… Solo cumplía con mi misión y… —Sango se sonrojo. Ni siquiera había cumplido su objetivo.

—¡Cuéntaaaaaameeee tooooodoooo lo que ocurrió! —gritó Kagome, posiblemente instigada por la expresión de vergüenza absoluta de Sango. Eso era mucho más típico de Kagome—. Pero ni se te ocurra volver a apagar el intercomunicador en plena misión.

Mientras Sango forzaba su estómago a engullir un par de madalenas y un vaso de leche en la barra de la cocina, Kagome escuchaba atenta cada detalle que su amiga le confesaba. Sabía cómo de duro era para la morena abrirse de esa manera y lo valoraba mucho, si le contaba todo eso era porque eran verdaderas amigas. Su noche con Inuyasha no había sido demasiado apasionante para su gusto. Se había basado en relatos infinitos sobre una exnovia llamada Kykyo, a quien había llegado a odiar alrededor de la quinta historia sobre ella. Sin embargo, Inuyasha tenía algo. Un brillo en la mirada, un no sé qué, que le encantaba.

Mientras Sango acababa el relato con la escena del porche, Kagome no pudo dejar de preguntarse si no estaban jugando con fuego. No tenían edad para preocuparse de un robo sino de hacer lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Salir, conocer chicos y sufrir por ello.

Era una pena que el destino no opinará lo mismo. Esa tarde tendrían que acudir a la floristería Sengoku, su base, y explicarle a Kaede que no tenían invitación alguna. Kaede les miraría con su único ojo, tosería un poco y les haría cargar con sacos de adobo hasta que se les rompiera la espalda. Realmente, no era una mala mujer. Le debían todo lo que tenían.

Kagome era tan solo una niña el día en el que perdió a sus padres. Le habían soltado la mano en un centro comercial. Ella había jugueteado entre la multitud, había salido al aparcamiento y vuelto a entrar. Sus padres no habían vuelto a aparecer. Nadie la había reclamado ni denunciado su desaparición. Posiblemente lo habían planeado todo. O alguien lo había hecho por ellos. Intentaba no pensar nunca en ellos, como si perteneciera a otro mundo y ese día ella hubiera separado una frontera entre dimensiones.

Ese había sido el día en el que había conocido a Sango. La niña, tan pequeña como ella, era mucho más fuerte y decidida. La había tomado de la mano al verla llorar entre las secciones de ropa de la segunda planta del centro comercial. Más tarde sabría que Sango iba por las tardes a empezar su carrera como carterista, tutelada por Kaede. La misma anciana había acogido a Kagome en su floristería, donde otros huérfanos y niños perdidos intentaban evitar acabar en el orfanato de la ciudad, más conocido como el Nido de Ratas.

Kaede les había procurado una buena educación, las había vestido y alimentado. Había falsificado unos cuantos papeles para ser su tutora y cuando habían sido mayores de edad, les había ofrecido la libertad. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos podía entender la idea de dejar su vida anterior. Trabajaban en la floristería de Kaede y la ayudaban en algún encargo a cambio de esa casita en la periferia y algo de dinero para sustentarse. Los botines se repartían de manera justa y seguían abundando las sonrisas.

Lo tenían todo. Hasta el momento.

Kagome sintió un mal presentimiento. Aquella misión no le había gustado nada desde el principio. Confiaba en Sango pero sabía que no estaba jugando en el terreno que más dominaba. Si algo salía mal… Todo lo que tenían se derrumbaría ante sus ojos sin que ellas pudieran hacer absolutamente nada.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kaede aún no había llegado. Sango no sabía cómo le iba a contar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba claro que se ahorraría los detalles, no como con Kagome, que se lo había sonsacado todo esa mañana… Pero el hecho era que no tenían la vía de entrada que necesitaban. No podían presionar más a Kouga si querían mantenerlo fiel. Además, sabían que él no iba a ser el único encargado de la seguridad esa noche. El sitio estaría llenísimo de peces bien gordos.

Sango sacó las macetas que acostumbraban a tener en la entrada de la tienda para hacerla más acogedora. Con tan solo algunas plantas y flores bien vistosas conseguían dar el efecto de que el jardín de dentro el edificio se desbordaba por aquella entrada. Se arremangó un poco la falda del largo kimono que Kaede les hacía llevar y se agachó a arreglar las macetas.

Concentrada como estaba, no lo oyó llegar.

—No importa las flores que te rodeen, tu belleza siempre estará por encima de ellas.

Sango volteó la cabeza con lentitud. Encontrarse con los ojos de Miroku justo detrás de ella empezaba a ser una costumbre curiosa. La muchacha se levantó y sintió que el sonrojo la invadía. Ojalá tuviera las manos limpias de tierra, ojalá sus uñas estuvieran impolutas, ojalá su uniforme fuera algo más… ¿Menos cubierto? Tenía ganas de golpearse por pensar en todas aquellas estupideces.

—Vaya, no sabía que venías por aquí… a menudo… o —dijo ella. Miroku vestía una simple camisa y unos pantalones. Era atractivo pero no parecía el mismo que la noche anterior, como un chico más… normal.

—En realidad solo he venido porque ayer olvidé algo —le dijo, buscando en los bolsillos de los tejanos y tendiéndole finalmente un sobre— quería invitaros a ti y a tu amiga Kagome a la fiesta de la semana que viene. Si tú quieres… claro…

—¡Oh, claro que sí! Seguro que será divertido —le respondió ella, deslizando uno de los mechones de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Eso espero… —dijo él, con aquella voz grave con mil sentidos. Había dado un paso y sus rostros estaban tan, tan cerca. Sango podía sentir su fragancia, la misma que había impregnado la camisa con la que había dormido— Convence a Kagome para ir… Creo que Inuyasha se lo pasó bien y bueno… Ya sabes lo de su iniciativa.

—Ten por seguro que ambas asistiremos —afirmó Sango, cogiendo el sobre. En ese momento sí que estaban cerca. La chica intentó no mirarle directamente a los ojos, porque si lo hacía se quedaría prendada allí para siempre.

Miroku no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro sonrojado. Era tan dulce incluso sin pretenderlo. Estaba seguro de que Sango era de aquellas mujeres de actitud fuerte, dura, pero incapaz de decir una palabra en frente de alguien como él. Le encantaba que fuera así. Estaba un poco harto de las chicas descaradas, de tenerlo todo al mover un solo dedo. Era extraño pero… Necesitaba un verdadero reto. Y allí estaba.

La cogió con delicadeza de la barbilla y sus ojos chocaron. Podía notar sus nervios, casi sentir como zumbaban. Acercaron sus rostros y los labios de Miroku rozaron sensualmente su mejilla ardiente. Fue un contacto efímero. Puede que incluso no existiera, pero había olvidado por completo cómo debía respirar. Se despidieron con un gesto de cabeza, ella totalmente sonrojada y él luciendo una de sus sonrisas seductoras. Sango se quedó allí plantada, viendo como Miroku se alejaba calle abajo.

El joven tuvo que concentrarse para volver a hacer que su respiración fuera regular. Si aquello le dejaba de aquel modo, no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría tras lo que podía llegar a suceder en su fiesta.

¡Espero que si les ha gustado me lo puedan hacer saber con algún comentario, y si quieren hacerme alguna critica, siempre que sea algo constructiva, pues será más que bienvenida!


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Que no, que los personajes no son míos... Ojalá. Por si a alguien le interesa, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Sango agradecía el fresco de la noche. Aquel día había sido especialmente caluroso. Parecía que esas condiciones favorecían el bullicio en la floristería y les hacían trabajar duro. Al llegar a casa, Kagome se había declarado en huelga cayendo encima del sofá frente a un viejo ventilador, por lo que ella había cogido su bicicleta para dar un provechoso paseo nocturno. Las luces del casino se reflejaban en su piel blanca, como una señal atrayente.

Sintiéndose un pequeño insecto pululando por una gran colmena, Sango rodeó el enorme edificio, mitad hormigón pintado de amarillo oro mitad cristal. Parecía que al señor Shinsetsu le encantaban los espacios abiertos. La cristalera que llegaba hasta su habitación, en el último piso del edificio, se extendía hasta los bajos, dejando ver los pasadizos y escaleras, las arterias del lujoso hotel.

Sango empezó a calcular. Necesitaba saber de cuantos metros estarían hablando en caso de una huida precipitada. Había reflexionado sobre el tema y el terreno explorado esa noche de reconocimiento. La única manera de escapar de la jaula si alguien descubría que no eran canarios era romper las cristaleras y precipitarse al vacío. Con la ayuda de un cable de acero, claro.

Debían de ser unos… ¿150 metros? ¿140? Estimó la castaña mientras observaba el edificio, apoyada en una farola apagada de la calle paralela. Del bolsillo de sus pantalones, extrajo una cajita metálica del tamaño de una polvorera. Leyó la inscripción del nuevo aparatejo que les había facilitado Jinenji, un viejo conocido de Kaede. El cable de dentro tan solo alcanzaba los 130 metros.

En fin, pensó, cruzaría muy fuerte los dedos para no tener que saltar y en caso de que la situación la obligara a ello… intentaría caer sobre el follaje de algún árbol del jardín. O en el estanque. De nuevo.

Echaría de menos no poder realizar la misión con su traje favorito… odiaba cambiar el cómodo mallot negro con protección por otro vestido demasiado escotado para su gusto y demasiado poco según Kagome. Sango suspiró. Esa misión no le gustaba un pelo. Había empezado a desagradarle al darse cuenta del nombre que tenía en el filo de los labios la mayor parte del día. Al darse cuenta de que unos ojos azules como el propio mar habían inundado sus pensamientos.

Unos ojos azules que observaban la calle, con aire distraído. Sango tardó dos segundos más en sobresaltarse. Miroku estaba en la acera de enfrente, con otra mujer. La castaña no supo dónde esconderse. Si seguía allí de pie, la vería seguro. Interiormente, gritó como nunca. Intentando no correr ni alarmar a nadie, se sentó en un banco de madera, de espaldas al chico.

Podía oír el charloteo exageradamente alto de la pelirroja que acompañaba a Miroku. Él asentía una vez y otra, sin borrar una amable sonrisa que no alcanzaba a sus ojos. Sango intentó encontrar alguna justificación por estar allí. ¿Dónde se metían las multitudes y las mesas cuando una necesitaba esconderse a toda costa?

Un coche llegó y se detuvo ante la pareja. La muchacha hizo un gesto de despedida y Miroku se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, como había hecho con Sango el día anterior. La morena estaba de pie, intentando aprovechar el coche como distracción pasajera. Sin embargo, ese gesto la dejó helada. Sus piernas se olvidaron que debían seguir avanzando para huir. Miroku le cogió las manos a la pelirroja. La cara de la muchacha se había vuelto del mismo color que su pelo. Sango sintió como si una pequeña parte de sí misma se agrietara un poco.

Cuando volvió a pensar en que debía huir, Miroku la saludó alegremente, como si no acabara de flirtear con nadie ante sus ojos. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué?, se preguntó Sango a sí misma. Ellos no eran nada. Tan solo se habían visto una vez, no importaba lo mucho que ella supiera de su vida (y no solo por la larga conversación que habían compartido). De hecho, era mejor así. Miroku estaría bien distraído durante la fiesta mientras Sango no solo se llevaba la perla de Shikon, sino que arrasaba con todo, sin compasión.

—Cuantas coincidencias últimamente, ¿verdad? —dijo él, de manera casual, tras cruzar la calle que los separaba.

—Sí, parece que el destino lo tiene todo planeado —le contestó, sin querer mostrar la ironía de todo ni la frialdad que le había invadido el alma.

—Escucha, yo —le dijo Miroku, mientras se acercaba lentamente— espero muy impacientemente que llegue la fiesta…

Sango sabía a qué se refería con aquello de «esperar». Intentó que la proximidad no le afectara, intentó ignorar la irresistible fragancia de Miroku, el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa, algo más sincera. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien pareciera tan guapo bajo las deprimentes luces de la ciudad? Sango sintió de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas y no pudo hacer más que maldecirse. Y en ese momento, dijo algo que no parecía propio de la tímida Sango, la única versión de ella que conocía Miroku.

—Tranquilo, —susurró, mientras daba un paso hacia el ojiazul y apoyaba una mano en su mejilla— llegará. Y te prometo que no lo olvidarás nunca.

Miroku parecía febril. Había perdido aquella expresión de depredador, la seguridad de quien sabe que lo tiene todo bajo control. De hecho, esa seguridad pareció derrumbarse y explotar cuando Sango, de puntillas, depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla. La morena sonrió. Cogió su bicicleta con el pulso más firme que nunca y desapareció entre el ligero tráfico, ante los ojos de su objetivo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome no parecía haberse movido de sitio cuando Sango llegó a casa. El único elemento que hacía posible jugar a las siete diferencias era una gran tarrina de helado en la mesita del comedor, que conectaba directamente con la entrada. La recién llegada esparció sus cosas sin mucho cuidado por la mesa del salón y suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kagome, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión, no le hacía falta para saber que Sango estaba furiosa.

—¿Sabes cuándo crees que eres… especial en algo y luego resulta que no? —le dijo ella, tratando de entender por qué se sentía tan mal consigo misma. En todo el camino de vuelta se había autosermoneado una y otra vez, intentando concebir la idea de que no había cambiado nada, de que ella era quien se había hecho la película para chocar después con la realidad. Había sido divertido vivir una noche que parecía salida de una comedia romántica.

—Sango, —respondió Kagome, volteándose para echarle una mirada muy seria— la otra noche, cuando me contaste todo eso… Cuando te vino a ver y todo… Pensé que no serías capaz de cumplir con tu misión. Ahora veo que tampoco tendrías mucho problema en matarle.

—Dame helado.

En este capítulo no hay mucha acción, pero quería separarlo de la fiesta además de echarle un poco de chicha al asunto de Miroku como mujeriego. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber!


	7. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Inuyasha me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

El edificio brillaba como nunca. Esa vez, Kagome y Sango entrarían por la puerta principal, nada de cuarto de la limpieza o trapicheos con Kouga, que aún reclamaba su cita con la joven pelinegra. Ambas andaban por la alfombra roja que llevaba a la puerta del casino, rodeado, como era habitual en ese tipo de ocasiones, por una multitud acarreando cámaras y micrófonos. Si Sango había pensado, la primera noche, que era imposible reunir a más policías en aquel espacio, era porque no había estado en ninguna otra fiesta de cumpleaños del señor Shinsetsu.

Sin embargo, aquello no la hizo sentir nada asustada. Iba a por todas. Estaba cansada de ser el juguete, del miedo, de la vergüenza. Esa noche, el señor Shinsetsu recibiría una buena lección como regalo. Uno no puede ir creando falsas esperanzas y robando corazones sin pagar por ello. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que esa convicción podía torcerse completamente al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Miroku… Odiaba que él tuviera ese poder sobre ella, por lo que nunca debía confesarlo.

Con un último respiro de aire fresco, las chicas se internaron en el vestíbulo y rehicieron el conocido camino hacia la sala de juego. Por la fiesta que había dentro, parecía que el mundo fuera a acabarse al día siguiente.

—Sango… ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Kagome, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sango no recordaba haberla visto nunca con tantas dudas encima.

—Kagome. No es nuestra primera vez. Si quieres, podemos volver a las mansiones de las afueras. Engañamos a un par de mayordomos o confundimos a una vieja gloria. ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que cargamos un cuadro por unas escalinatas?

—Sí, —dijo ella, sin poder evitar reír— si Kaede nos hubiera visto habría querido rompernos el cuadro en la cabeza.

—Fue divertido… Contigo siempre lo es. —dijo la morena, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga. Sentía que los papeles se han invertido, normalmente era ella quien animaba a todo el mundo. Pero para eso eran amigas, Kagome también tenía derecho a dudar y buscar algo de apoyo—. Y esta vez, también lo será.

Si Sango no se hubiera sentido algo furiosa, no se habría atrevido a ponerse aquel ceñido vestido rojo sin tirantes. Kagome le había hecho un precioso recogido con la ayuda de algunas cintas rojas como la sangre, tenía muchísimo talento, puede que adquirido a base de preparar ramos y arreglar adornos para bodas en la floristería.

No tardaron en ver a sus objetivos, esta vez justo al lado de la mesa de póker. Miroku hablaba con un hombre algo mayor, de cara congestionada posiblemente a causa del alcohol. El hombre le dio unas cuantas palmadas exageradamente fuertes en el hombro mientras él sonreía algo forzado. Inuyasha estaba a su lado, de pie, con pinta de aburrirse hasta extremos desconocidos. Estaba claro que lo suyo no era la diplomacia.

—¿Estás segura de que la tiene en el apartamento? —preguntó Kagome mientras cogía una copa de cóctel de una de las raudas bandejas que las camareras, cada vez con menos ropa, paseaban por la sala.

—No lo sé… Puede que oculte una caja fuerte en su habitación. Habrá que buscar dónde sea.

Kagome y ella pasearon por la sala, observando a los dos hombres. No podían aparecer a primera hora de la noche, debían ser pacientes y conocer el terreno. Miroku había estado yendo de un lado a otro, tendiendo manos y besando mejillas mientras Inuyasha lo perseguía como un perro perdido. Se cruzaron con personajes que conocían y otros individuos a los que no acertaban a poner nombre. Necesitaban acceder al ascensor.

Cuando vieron que los hombres volvían al bar, que parecían haber establecido como refugio, ellas cruzaron la sala con rapidez. Se sentaron en dos taburetes como si llevaran allí una eternidad.

Sango pudo ver como los ojos azules del millonario se encendían, como si por fin hubiera encontrado algo perdido. Si no hubiera presenciado las reverencias, besos en las manos y otras galanterías exageradas que él había repartido por esa sala, se habría ilusionado un poco. Odiaba que la tratasen como si solo fuera una más. Y sobre todo, que él la tratase así.

Inuyasha enrojeció al ver a Kagome, algo que a Sango no le pasó desapercibido. A lo mejor ella no era la única en tener algunos problemas con ese trabajillo. Intentó relajarse y miró a Miroku directamente a los ojos. Por una vez, no sintió que la cara le ardía como si alguien le hubiese prendido fuego. Era una buena señal.

—Pensaba que no habrías venido… Entre tanta gente no se podría ver ni a un elefante si ahora mismo entrara en estampida —se disculpó Miroku.

—Es verdad, —dijo Kagome— ojalá hubiera algún lugar un poco más tranquilo…

—Podríamos ir a mi piso si queréis, no es que este vacío pero… Es mejor que aquí —propuso él. Qué poco se lo olía. A Sango le dio un poco de pena.

Sin decir nada más, ambas chicas se levantaron con una sonrisa. Inuyasha esperó a que Kagome estuviera a su lado para empezar a andar, mientras Miroku les daba algo de margen. Y debía sentirse muy aburrido. Porque aprovechó para deslizar una de sus viriles manos a su trasero. El ruido amortiguó el sonido de la bofetada.

—Vamos… Sango… No puedes vestirte así y pretender que yo no… —dijo él, frotándose la mejilla.

—Mi ropa no tiene nada que ver con esa mano tuya… Que nos conocemos —respondió la morena. Por un momento había temido estropear todo el plan por culpa del acto reflejo pero… Miroku parecía algo… ¿excitado? La mirada de depredador a punto de saltar encima de la presa había vuelto a sus ojos.

El paseo hasta el ascensor fue tenso. Sango estaba a punto de chillar de los nervios. ¿Dónde había dejado todo ese aplomo? Si todo el plan consistiera en noquear a Inuyasha y Miroku para lugar usarlos como llave, no sentiría el más mínimo atisbo de miedo. Por unos segundos, mientras las dos parejas guardaban un silencio incómodo en el ascensor, Sango pensó muy seriamente en aquella posibilidad. Sin embargo, el timbre del ascensor le indicó que se le había acabado el tiempo. Debía pasar a la acción.

Al entrar al piso, Sango supo que esa noche no podrían estar solos. Y que eso le favorecía bastante. Había mucha menos gente que en la sala de juego, esparcidos en varios grupos de conocidos y por suerte, ningún agente. A lo mejor estaban de suerte.

Inuyasha y Kagome empezaron a hablar en susurros, él parecía querer evitar esa conversación pero Sango sabía cuán testaruda podía llegar a ser su amiga. Miroku saludó a un par de amigos más y luego, de entre la multitud, surgió la chica pelirroja.

—¿Pensabas que podrías escapar de mí? —preguntó ella, mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos para colarse entre los invitados y llegar hasta el millonario.

—Ayame… Es mi cumpleaños… —intentó excusarse el joven— Sango, voy a buscarte algo de beber, ahora mismo estoy de vuelta.

Era la oportunidad perfecta. No podía preocuparse porque Miroku prefiriera ir con la pelirroja aunque simulara que le era algo horrible… Estaba claro que no iba a decirle que estaba encantado de que todas las mujeres le persiguieran y que ella no era más que otra igual. Sango simuló tocarse el pelo para encender el nuevo intercomunicador, el cual esperaba no perder ni destrozar.

—Kagome, —susurró— necesito una bomba.

Sango esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a insistir, preparada para subir las escaleras de caracol. De repente, oyó un grito por encima la multitud. «¡¿Inuyasha?! ¿¡Pero cómo te atreves?!», seguidamente, Kagome apoyó la mano en un punto muy preciso en los hombros de Inuyasha. Sango sabía qué sucedería. Por unos segundos, él no sentiría sus propias piernas, ocasionando una caída bastante dolorosa. Durante unos instantes, toda la fiesta pondría su mirada en la pareja y nadie se fijaría en ella.

Cuando algunas risas superaron la sorpresa, ella ya había cerrado las puertas de la habitación de Miroku tras de sí. Con cuidado, extrajo los guantes, también rojos, del bolso y empezó a abrir puerta tras puerta. Mil pantalones, cajones llenos de corbatas y pañuelos, mil camisas (debía de haberle devuelto ya la suya…), unas cuantas americanas… A lo mejor Kagome estaba en lo cierto y la perla de Shikon se escondía en las profundidades del casino.

Sango volvió a cerrar las puertas y, solo por si acaso, se agachó a mirar bajo la cama de matrimonio. Allí, al alcance de su mano, se encontraba una pequeña cajita de madera. A lo mejor… Su intercomunicador empezó a pitar como loco. ¿Una alerta de Kagome? ¿La iban a pillar? Sango se levantó y casi saltó al baño. Cuando ella entrecerró la puerta del baño, alguien abrió la de la habitación, haciéndole contener un grito de terror.

Naraku entró en la habitación.

Espero que la historia os vaya gustando. Creo que el próximo capítulo tendrá más salsa que este, lo actualizaré en cuanto lo tenga. De mientras, gritadme, insultadme o incluso decid algo bonito en los comentarios, que siempre anima a escribir más rápido y mejor. Graciaas por leer.


	8. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: ¡Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi!

A partir de ahora las cosas van a ponerse verdaderamente interesantes para nuestra parejita. Espero que les guste.

Sango se maldijo a sí misma un millón de veces. No habían pensado en Naraku. De hecho, no creía ni que estuviera en la fiesta. Si la veía en el dormitorio de Miroku… Necesitaba una excusa. ¿Qué tal usar el baño? No la podían detener por ello. A lo mejor solo estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, al fin y al cabo Naraku no era más que el contable de Miroku. Parecía un tipo desconfiado y no muy social, pero eso no suponía un peligro, ¿verdad?

Mientras su cabeza pasaba por todo el proceso para llegar a una solución, oyó ruido en la habitación. Espera un momento. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía Naraku en la habitación de Miroku? ¿En qué deber como contable era imprescindible entrar en la habitación del jefe? Sango dejó de lado el miedo para que la invadiera la curiosidad. Se acercó a la puerta del baño, intentando que el corazón no se le rompiera en el pecho por el susto que acababa de llevarse.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, entreabrió la puerta, tan solo algunos centímetros para obtener una estrecha visión de la habitación. Veía los pies de Naraku, casi estirado en el suelo, en la misma posición que ella había tomado hacia tan solo unos minutos. Casi como si adivinara sus intenciones, Naraku extrajo la caja de madera de debajo la cama de Miroku. Sango se movió un solo paso para ver las manos del hombre.

Temía que pudiera oírla respirar. Si la pillaba allí, oculta entre las tinieblas del baño y espiando por la rendija, se podía dar por muerta. Las pálidas manos de Naraku abrieron la caja con sumo cuidado. Una extraña luz, incomparable a nada que Sango hubiera visto antes, emanó de la pequeña caja que el hombre sostenía. La joven pudo intuir como una enorme sonrisa llenaba el rostro del contable.

—Vaya, pequeña perla de Shikon… Al fin nos vemos—perfecto, pensó Sango, era un psicópata que hablaba solo…— y en nada podremos mirarnos cada día. Solo hace falta que ese maldito entrometido se aparte de una vez. Le quitaré esa sonrisa estúpida, este palacio del vicio… Se lo quitaré todo. Empezando por su maldita vida.

La sangre de Sango se heló. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le erizó el pelo de la nuca. Ese hombre… ¿planeaba matar a Miroku? A su lado, la triquiñuela que ella y Kagome habían ingeniado parecía una inocente broma de Halloween.

—En fin, —prosiguió el lunático— voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro antes de que el idiota deje que se te lleven aprovechando la multitud.

Cuando acabó con sus revelaciones de malvado de película al más puro estilo James Bond, Naraku se guardó la caja de madera en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que lucía. Se debía pensar que no era nada sospechoso, ni siquiera con el calor que hacía. Probablemente nadie se fijaría en un tipo como él… Sango esperó oír el ruido de la puerta y este tardó media eternidad en llegar.

Cuando el contable cerró la puerta, Sango se desmoronó en el baño. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas. Debía hacer algo. Y no solo descubrir dónde narices se había llevado Naraku la perla de Shikon… Debía intervenir. Puede que Miroku no estuviera entre sus preferidos (o que realmente quería convencerse de eso) pero no podía dejar que muriera. Sintió que su alma se rompía un poquito más. A lo mejor debería de hacer caso a Kagome y volver a robar cuadros falsos a media noche.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, Sango se levantó, dispuesta a bajar al salón. Aún no había dado un paso y la puerta se abrió de nuevo. ¿Acaso esa habitación se había convertido en una estación de metro? Miroku cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía repetirse algún mantra para sí mismo. Puede que el rey de las sonrisas también anhelara algo de soledad.

Por tan solo unos segundos, Sango lo vio tan frágil. Ya no era el depredador busca mujeres, ni el rico millonario con un imperio. Tan solo Miroku.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó ella, con la voz más suave que pudo mientras le apoyaba una mano en el brazo.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —le dijo, sin reproche pero con algo de sorpresa—. Siento no haber podido estar por ti… Es que… Ayame y su agenda de reuniones… Kagura con sus ideas sobre anuncios… Hanna con el tema de los coches…

Sango intentó obviar que todos eran nombres femeninos.

—Es normal que estés… ocupado. Al fin y al cabo, eres tú.

—Pero no te pienses que he olvidado lo nuestro —susurró Miroku, vistiendo de nuevo una sonrisa perturbadora. El depredador acababa de volver.

Debían atrapar a Naraku, intentó pensar ella, para centrarse. No podía dejarse llevar por esos ojos azules tan brillantes, ni por esa espalda tan masculina y fuerte. Mirar de reojo a la tentadora cama de matrimonio no ayudaba en nada. Y él… Él se estaba acercando tanto… Podía sentir su aliente mezclarse con el suyo. No era capaz de moverse ni de decir media palabra.

Por alguna razón que ella misma desconocía, su mano derecha decidió posarse en el rostro de Miroku, acariciando esa mandíbula decidida. Como deseaba que estuvieran aún más cerca el uno del otro. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la dureza de sus músculos. Quería que la tomara en sus brazos para siempre, huir a algún lugar lejano y no volver nunca. Aunque en realidad, tan solo bastaban sus ojos para perderse para siempre.

Sango cerró con suavidad los párpados al sentir los labios de Miroku sobre los suyos. Al inicio, fue un beso tierno, como una caricia. La lengua de Miroku presionó sus labios, invadió con calidez su boca e incluso arrancó algunos gemidos que Sango no fue capaz de reconocer como suyos. Se sentía inexperta en sus manos y algo nerviosa al principio, pero no tardó en seguir el ritmo del ojiazul, quien había posado las manos en su cintura.

Miroku sentía que por una vez, el tiempo se había detenido y el mundo giraba alrededor de aquella pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Sango, como de tímida era su lengua y lo mucho que eso le excitaba. Sango era tan dulce…

Si se separaron, fue tan solo para recuperar el aliento.

Miroku podía jurar que nunca había visto algo más bello que aquel delicado rostro, sonrojado por el momento. Esos ojos castaños brillaban como las mismas estrellas, devolviéndole una pequeña imagen de sí mismo. Tenía tantas ganas de acariciarla. De tenerla toda para sí. No sabía cuánto podría resistir antes de desgarrar toda su ropa y hacerla suya.

—Tenía tantísimas ganas… —murmuró él, en su oído, antes de darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo. Sango se estremeció ante el contacto, deseando que no probara la misma suerte con la oreja del intercomunicador.

—No podía dártelo otro día. Feliz cumpleaños, Miroku —el joven rio de la manera más seductora que una pueda imaginar.

—Me encanta oír mi nombre en tus labios… —susurró, antes de volverla a besar, de manera dulce, tierna. Sango podía empezar a entender por qué todas esas mujeres iban detrás de Miroku. Era como una droga. No podía hacer más que pensar en su delicada fuerza, en su suave rudeza. Parecía que hielo y fuego se unían en uno de sus besos.

Mataría por tener má… Mataría. Naraku. Mierda. La perla de Shikon.

Necesitaba escapar de la habitación. Era la primera a quien le dolía tener que dejar atrás los fuertes brazos de Miroku. Tan solo estaría allí un poquito más… Solo un poco. Sin embargo, Kagome se ganó el papel de ángel de la salvación, abriendo de repente la puerta. Debía de estar preocupada, Sango había iniciado la incursión hacía ya cosa de media hora.

—Vaya, espero no interrumpir nada —dijo Kagome, obviando que ambos acababan de retroceder un paso mientras la miraban con sorpresa y un más que visible sonrojo.

—No, nosotros no… solo… —balbuceó Sango.

—No me puedo creer que Inuyasha permita que una chica tan hermosa se aburra —la salvó Miroku, en uno de sus galantes ademanes— ¿Por qué no hacemos un poco de excursión y huimos de la multitud que yo mismo he dejado que arrasara mi piso?

¿Ese pervertido estaba insinuando buscar algo de diversión los tres juntos? Sango meneó la cabeza ante la idea. Miroku no sería capaz, se dijo, aunque no consiguió hacerlo de manera convincente. El ojiazul la tomó de la mano para bajar por las escaleras camino al comedor y para mayor tranquilidad, Inuyasha estaba al pie de estas.

—Inuyasha, un hermoso colibrí me ha dicho que no te has portado muy bien… —le riñó Miroku.

—No soy yo quien oculta algo… —comentó Inuyasha. Sango sintió que esa noche estaba siendo terrible para sus nervios. Miroku pareció obviar el comentario—. ¿Qué quieres enseñarles? —preguntó al verle dirección a la puerta.

—La cámara secreta, por supuesto. Ya sabes que me encanta sentirme un poco Batman.

¿Iban al sótano? Sango sintió como su propia mirada y la de Kagome se iluminaba. Lástima que Miroku pensara en ellas como simples jovencitas impresionadas por unas cuantas joyas. Pobre inocente.

No olviden dejar su comentario con cualquier crítica, grito o tomate virtual. No tengan miedo de quejarse, ¡siempre que sea para mejorar la historia! Muchas gracias.


	9. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Lo siento porque este capítulo es bastante corto y no tiene mucha salsa, pero es necesario para continuar la historia, que a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia. Gracias por leer.

El viaje en ascensor fue incluso más largo que antes. La tensión le crujía los nervios a la joven morena, que aún podía ver ante sus ojos al psicópata de Naraku, contándole sus planes a una perla. Perla que iba a ser suya. No le habían dedicado semanas enteras y sobornos numerosos a investigar a ese tipo para dejarlo ir. Sango intentó convencerse a sí misma de que volvía a sentir el mismo aplomo que la había acompañado hasta la puerta esa misma noche. Sin embargo, el beso de Miroku la había dejado algo… confusa.

¿Besaba así a todas las chicas? ¿Todas ellas se sentían tan especiales como se había sentido ella? Recordar aquel momento le hacía sentir un cosquilleo entre agradable y ansioso en la boca del estómago. Respiró con lentitud otra vez y rio de manera estúpida a una broma de Miroku, que estaba acabando de pulsar algunos botones para que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y les dejaran paso a la sala del tesoro.

Kagome tenía aquel brillo en la mirada cuando sus ojos chocaron una última vez, algo que hacían justo antes de pasar a la acción. Cuando la pelinegra la miraba así era porque algo grande estaba a punto de suceder.

Los cuatro avanzaron en silencio por un pasillo de mármol blanco, que le recordó a uno de esos inacabables pasadizos que poseían los bancos antiguos. Al final del pasillo, una sala de control en forma de media luna albergaba a unos cuantos guardias, sentados ante decenas de pantallas que emitían el más riguroso directo del casino y las cámaras de seguridad. Como siempre que daban un golpe en ambientes lujosos, Sango se sintió en una verdadera película de acción, al más puro estilo Oceans.

Sin embargo, aún no tenían un plan.

Pero lo tendrían. Posiblemente volverían con las manos vacías esa noche pero… En ese juego en el que siempre ganaban, la paciencia era imprescindible.

Inuyasha le preguntó un par de cosas a uno de los hombres que se sentaba ante la pantalla y él le respondió con un susurro. El joven alzó una ceja y murmuró una respuesta corta. Miroku contemplaba las pantallas sin ninguna preocupación aparente. Dio un paso hacia ella y la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a su musculado cuerpo, que aún podía sentir contra el suyo.

—Mira, esas son las cámaras del casino, ahora están completamente selladas y… —el ojiazul empezó a darle detalles bien sabrosos sobre el sistema de seguridad, que él creía inviolable. Kagome la hacía algunas preguntas a Inuyasha mientras ambas parejas paseaban por la sala de control. El chico de cabellos de plata le respondía a cada pregunta, cada vez más irritado.

—Espera… —se interrumpió a sí mismo Miroku— ¿Qué hace eso allí? —inquirió, señalando al tercer monitor.

—Naraku nos dijo que usted lo quería allí… Por su seguridad y… —balbuceó uno de sus hombres.

—Habrá sido un error… Yo mismo lo devolveré a su sitio. —Dijo el chico. Parecía serio, pero no enfadado con el pobre encargado, que no sabía dónde esconderse a causa de la vergüenza que le llenaba el rostro—. Señoritas, por aquí.

El tono de Miroku recordaba al de un mago a punto de realizar su mejor truco. Sango podía hacerse una idea de cuantas mujeres debía haber paseado por esos mismos pasillos, para impresionarlas como mejor sabía. Como si eso fuera necesario para las fans que ya tenía…

La caja de madera que minutos antes había estado a punto de caer en manos de Sango descansaba en una columna en medio de una sala vacía. Parecía un pequeño altar de aluminio. Miroku avanzó a paso seguro, cruzando la sala en pocas zancadas. Inuyasha se quedó atrás, aún arrastrando aquella expresión de sospecha.

—Esta es la mayor reliquia familiar que poseo —anunció mientras abría la caja de madera y la ominosa luz de la perla de Shikon regaba la sala—. Fue de mi abuelo y de su abuelo antes que él. Dicen que la perla de Shikon puede ejercer un extraño poder sobre las personas.

—Es usted un hombre rodeado de fascinantes misterios… —se aventuró Sango, sin poder apartar la mirada de la preciosa piedra.

—Y aún le quedan muchos por descubrir. —Respondió él. En ese instante, en el que sus miradas se cruzaron con una intensidad que no podía describir, se abrió la puerta de la cámara con el leve zumbido automático que producían al deslizarse.

Kouga no podía parecer más sorprendido.

—Sango… —fue capaz de pronunciar. Sango le lanzó una mirada asesina y cambió a una expresión mucho más amigable cuando Miroku volvió a posar sus ojos en ella.

—¡Vaya, Kouga! —Improvisó, deseando que el suelo se la tragara—. Hacía mil años que no nos veíamos… —se acercó al guardia de seguridad y le dio un abrazo, para susurrarle sin ser oída— Si nos descubres, Kaede te la cortará y la usará como abono en la floristería.

—Sí, mil años bien buenos… —dijo el chico, siguiéndole la corriente con tono tembloroso. Kagome pareció deshincharse, sonriendo un poco más—. Solo venía a decirles que la tarta está en el comedor.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza y no dejó de observar a Kouga mientras este avanzaba de vuelta al casino, capitaneando al grupo de cuatro. ¿De qué conocía a Sango? ¿Era posible que hubieran sido…? Y aunque lo hubieran sido, se reprendió a sí mismo, a él no debía molestarle. Pero lo hacía. Se sentía arder un poco, de una manera muy distinta a como había ardido al rozar los labios de la morena. Quería saber un poco más sobre la relación entre su jefe de seguridad y Sango. Quería saber un poco más sobre cualquier relación que Sango podía tener con otro hombre… No se podía estar volviendo tan controlador.

Con un gesto más posesivo de lo que hubiera querido, rodeó la cintura de Sango al entrar al ascensor. Sus ojos pardos brillaban del mismo modo que lo había hecho la perla de Shikon, ahora en el bolsillo de la americana del peliazul. Entendía que las reliquias como aquella debían de guardarse pero en fin… Nadie sabía dónde estaba porque no le había desvelado a nadie el estúpido escondrijo, bajo la cama. Y no se sentía bien cuando se separaba de la perla de Shikon.

Entraron de nuevo al salón de juegos, atestado de gente. Una tarta blanca de innumerables pisos los aguardaba en medio de la sala, en una mesa que parecía demasiado pequeña para tan enorme dulce. Sin dejar ir a Sango, que parecía algo extrañada, caminó hasta el mismo centro de la sala. Todo el mundo aplaudía su llegada y gritaban, borrachos como siempre. Estaba algo harto. Habría preferido estar en un ambiente más íntimo, sin tener que montar el espectáculo para sus socios y accionistas.

Miró a Sango a los ojos, acariciando la tersa piel de su mejilla con una mano delicada. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y eso le hizo sentir en el mismo cielo. Acercó los labios a los suyos, que lo recibieron húmedos y calientes. Jugueteó con la lengua y por un pequeño instante, olvidó todo lo que les rodeaba. Sango no pudo evitar corresponderle. Se sentía flotar en un mundo lleno de colores.

Cuando él se apartó, Sango introdujo un puño cerrado en el bolso. Dejó caer la perla de Shikon, que había llegado a sus manos durante el beso. Había conseguido su botín, pero sentía que una parte de ella permanecía en los brazos del hombre que se dirigía a la tarta, con semblante sonriente, para soplar las velas.

Espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizar pronto, si dejan algún comentario seguro que incluso puedo seguir antes. ^^


End file.
